Throughout the ages pipe smoking has been a popular pastime in almost all the various cultures that have existed throughout the world (as well as a social custom in some cultures), and in modern societies pipe smoking is of ever increasing popularity--not only because it provides enjoyment for the smoker himself, but also because the smoker knows that it is considered to be pleasant by the people in his immediate company as well, i.e., because most currently available tobaccos are formulated to generate pleasant and lingering aromas when lit.
Modern pipes used for the smoking of pipe tobaccos are made from many different materials, both man-made and naturally existing, and are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Such pipes are not only purchased by the smoker for his own use, but are bought by gift-givers as well, due to the fact that most pipe smokers like to have a half dozen or so pipes to choose from when smoking, e.g., because it is a common practice to sequentially employ a new pipe for each new refill of tobacco to be smoked.
It is most desirable that tobacco-burning pipes be relatively lightweight, reliably constructed and cool to the touch, even when tobacco is burned therein for many hours. In addition, it is also desirable that the pipes be constructed so as to prevent moisture (saliva) from entering into the interior of the pipe body from the smoker's mouth. This is because such moisture not only wets the burning tobacco and thereby interferes with its proper burning, but it will obstruct the proper functioning of the pipe itself, including the functioning of the filter located within the pipe body.
The present inventive pipe is constructed so as to be lightweight, trouble free, cool smoking and dry. It is also constructed to provide the utmost degree of reliability in tar and nicotine filtration.